Правила Реріті
Правила Реріті ( ) — четверта пісня п'ятого сезону «My Little Pony: Дружба — це диво» в чотирнадцятому епізоді «Кантерлотський бутик». У цій пісні, як і в пісні «Мистецтво шиття», Реріті співає про правила шиття суконь: час, любов та кутюр,— проте вона засмучена тим, що вимушена робити одні й ті самі копії «Сукні для принцеси». Текст thumb|300px Українська версія = :Реріті ::Правило Реріті — бездоганна якість, ::Я вас запевняю. ::Я правил не порушу, ::Вкладу в роботу душу — ::Я принципів не міняю. ::Коли вдягає поні сукню мою прегарну, ::Обожнюю чудову ту мить. ::Так личить їй вона — ::Я працювала не марно. ::І серце тішиться, ::Тішиться серце моє! :акомпанемент :Реріті ::Усі мої правила геть банальні: ::Сукні не унікальні. ::Все одноманітне, ::І це так помітно — ::Не геніальна колекція моя. ::зітхає ::Як далі бути — це незбагненно. ::Де ж відшукати мені натхнення? ::Давай, Реріті, не здавайся! ::Змінити щось намагайся: ::Змінити повсякдення час настав! ::Нові підходи, більше свободи, ::Серце моє співає. ::Світ зрозуміє, про що я мрію,— ::І зірка моя засяє. ::Правило Реріті — бездоганна якість, ::Я вас запевняю. ::Намиста ювелірні ::Плаття моє прикрашають. ::Це буде хіт сезону, обіцяю! ::наспівує |-| Оригінальна версія = :Реріті ::The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality ::This I can assure ::For each and every dress ::I vow to give finesse ::With time, love, and couture ::My favorite moment's when a pony sees it ::That special gown that she just adores ::That pony's now in style ::My hard work's all worthwhile ::Oh, yes, it makes my heart ::My heart just soar :акомпанемент :Реріті ::The rules of Rarity, just a parody ::No dress here's unique ::The panels all the same ::Each colored windowpane ::I fashion only makes me want to shriek! ::зітхає ::Oh, to create would give me elation ::To feel once again some inspiration ::Come on now, Rarity ::Give me some clarity ::Time for your couture love to rule ::The rules of Rarity, extra TLC ::This feels more sublime ::Soon now, they will see how good these can be ::With a little extra shine ::The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality ::All can see it's true ::These new gems add such flair ::Their beauty can't compare ::This old style suddenly gleams anew ::наспівує Перша реприза Українська версія = :Реріті ::Колись натхненно ::Так я творила — ::Тепер обрізали крила мені. ::Суконь однакових ::Не відрізнити. ::Тепер розбите серце, ::Серце моє... |-| Оригінальна версія = :Реріті ::The rules of Rarity ::Once stood for something ::But now it feels just like some factory ::Now every dress I make ::With every flaw and mistake ::Oh, how it makes my heart ::My heart just break Друга реприза Українська версія = :Реріті ::Коли вдягає поні сукню мою прегарну, ::Обожнюю чудову ту мить. ::Так личить їй вона — ::Я працювала не марно. ::І серце тішиться, ::Тішиться серце моє! |-| Оригінальна версія = :Реріті ::My favorite moment's when a pony sees it ::That special gown that she just adores ::That pony's now in style ::My hard work's all worthwhile ::Oh, yes, it makes my heart ::My heart just soar! en:Rules of Rarity ru:Правила Рарити